


Watchin' You Watchin' Me, I Go All Out

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a club, Luke and Noah try to play a game. They fail a little spectacularly. But for a good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchin' You Watchin' Me, I Go All Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a loose collection of fics for miss_smp's birthday. A belated happy, happy birthday, dear Steph! All titles stolen from Flo Rida's "Club Can't Handle Me." But the fics don't have much to do with the song. Sorry! Just that they're all set in clubs. Hope you like them, Steph! ♥

Luke zooms in on the guy in plaid out on the dance floor. He’s ridiculous – ridiculously tall, ridiculously gorgeous, ridiculously horrible at dancing. It makes Luke smile. He takes a sip and sets his glass down. Yup, he’s going over there. He’s ready. So ready.

Pretty in Plaid has his eyes closed, dancing with no one in particular, bopping his head to the music, flailing his arms like they’re not particularly attached to him. His legs are no better, shuffling to a completely different beat. Still, he’s surrounded. Guys with eyes eat him up with their glances.

Luke feels like he’s in a trance. His feet carry him forward and forward. He feels like he’s gliding right over the masses in motion. Until he’s there, in the center of the commotion.

Pretty opens his eyes and Luke sucks in another breath. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how blue they are or how much they say. “Hi!” He shouts above the music. “Mind if I join you?”

In response, Pretty smiles at him, moves to wrap an arm around him. And automatically, Luke wraps his arms around Pretty’s neck. Their bodies sway, slower than the beat of the music, slower than everyone else around them. And they grin at each other until they can’t hold it in anymore.

Pretty leans down and kisses Luke, just lips at first, sweet with smiles. Then they really get into it, tongue sliding hot together, licking up a fire. “Luke, Luke, let’s get out of here.” And Luke feels the reason for it hard between their bodies. He smirks and kisses him again before leading them through the crowd.

They push out, the door heavy against their palms. Then Luke’s pushing Pretty up against a wall in the alleyway. “Gonna suck you off now, Noah.”

Pretty blue eyes darken before they roll a little. “We’re so bad at this game.”

Luke kisses him, mostly because he wants to. “Oh, shut up, _stranger_.” Luke sinks down to his knees and Noah can’t think of any words to say. He groans as Luke wraps one hand along the back of his thigh and another around his cock, giving it a stroke. He bites his lips as Luke sucks on the head like he knows Noah likes, as Luke licks under it. Noah hits his head against the hard brick when Luke sinks down hot and wet and tight around him and begins to suck in earnest.

“Baby, I’m –” Noah buries his fingers in Luke’s blond locks, desperately close. He moans something incoherent as Luke stares up at him with brilliant hazel eyes. Luke works a couple of fingers inside his mouth, then he works a finger, then two, inside Noah, crooking those fingers just so. And Noah can’t hold it in anymore. “Luke!” He comes and comes and Luke sucks him through it, kissing his hip tenderly after.

Luke pulls up his zippers for him, gets him back to proper. “You’re right. We do suck at this game.”

Noah shrugs and palms Luke’s cheek, kissing him sweet. “I can’t help it if being with _you_ is what turns me on.”

Luke beams at him. “Same here.” He kisses Noah softly and then deeper, dirtier, needier. “Let’s go home.”

Noah holds Luke’s hand gladly as they make their way to the parking lot. Home with Luke sounds just about the best thing ever.


End file.
